Muerte
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: One Shot Itachi ha estado esperando algo desde ya mucho tiempo. ¿Qué será aquello en que piensan los ojos carmesí?.


"Muerte"

By: Miyu

Miyu: Bueno, One Shot, esta vez distinto XD jaja, estaría situado cuando Sasuke consigue ser fuerte y va a cumplir con su misión: Matar a Itachi, contado desde el punto de vista del Uchiha Mayor, espero que les guste, dejen RR por favor!! TOT!!

----------------------o-------------------------

Odio. Ese sentimiento que he provocado en mi hermano, que ha aumentado, que he hecho alimentar cada vez que nos encontramos. Pero eso no basta, sigue siendo débil, patético como cuando pequeño, aun no ha crecido.  
Muerte. Desde hace tiempo la espero aquí sentado vistiendo la ropa del Akatsuki, aquí contemplando la vista desde la organización, esperando que ella venga. Pero aún no ha venido, esta demorada.  
Me levanto de mi asiento y camino hacía afuera, mi compañero Kisame me pregunta si quiere que me acompañe, solo lo ignoro y sigo hacía adelante, en busca de la puerta para salir. Deidara me pregunta si estoy bien, vuelvo a ignorar y salgo.  
Las gotas de lluvia se deslizan por mi protector rasgado de Konoha, llegando a mis ojos y luego dejando mi cara hacia mi ropa. Cada gota trae consigo el mismo aburrido recorrido. A pesar de mojarme sigo caminando hacía el bosque, el mismo bosque de siempre. Veo algunos arboles rasgados y caídos, supongo que habrá sido Kisame con su espada, suspiro cansado y me recuesto en uno de los que aun se mantienen en pie. Contemplo como la lluvia cae mojándome la capa que cubre mi cuerpo, esa capa que me caracteriza que soy parte del Akatsuki. Vuelvo a suspirar y fijo mi vista en un punto perdido a lo lejos, dejándome llevar por el ruido de la lluvia. Aún la sigo esperando, ella sigue sin llegar, sigue demorada.  
Me vuelvo a levantar de mi lugar, esta vez sigo caminando, cada paso mas lejos de la organización, cada paso mas cerca de la aldea de la hoja.   
Sigo caminando, escucho ruidos, no me interesan, escucho voces, las ignoro. Siento un chakra familiar y detengo mi paso. Las voces cesan de emitir sonido. Los ruidos se vuelven silencio. Giro mi cabeza para ver la figura familiar con mis ojos escarlatas.  
Mi pequeño hermano esta detrás mio, sus ojos llenos de ira, odio, dolor. Esos sentimientos que expresa solo cuando esta conmigo. Lo comprendo, no soy el mejor hermano después de todo.

– Espero no perder mi tiempo contigo... - susurró con frialdad  
– No te preocupes, solo uno de los dos quedará – dices con la misma frialdad

Ahí volvemos a empezar otra batalla como cada vez que nos vemos. Otra mas en la que tu único objetivo es matarme, aunque esta vez te noto diferente, tal vez dejaste de ser tan débil después de todo, ya lo veremos.  
Cada golpe que das lo esquivo sin contraatacar, ¿Estas jugando? Espero que si. La lluvia nos sigue mojando, cada vez mas mojados, no solo por el agua, también en recuerdos, dolorosos en su mayoría.  
Cada técnica que haces la vuelvo a esquivar, pero cada técnica mía también la estas esquivando. Te has vuelto mas rápido mi pequeño hermano.

Las horas siguen pasando, ambos estamos cansados pero no lo demostramos, es hora que siga alimentando tu odio, tu dolor. Cierro mis ojos, tu ya sabes cual es mi movimiento, te preparas con tu Sharingan mientras yo te introduzco en el mundo del Tsukuyomi.

Muerte. Tus compañeros inertes cubiertos de sangre por las calles de la aldea, con heridas ya. La luna roja en el cielo mientras corres hacía la casa de los tíos, con esperanza de verlos con vida, aunque rápidamente te llevas las manos a los ojos para cubrir tus lagrimas. Vuelves a correr, en dirección hacía nuestra casa, quieres ver a nuestros padres, asustado, triste, el miedo te consume, la duda también.  
Llegas corriendo hacía la habitación, allí los ves, a nuestros padres, juntos sin resistencia, toda es de color rojo como mis ojos. Tu mirada expresa temor, ves como levanto mi katana, tienes la idea de lo que voy a hacer. Gritas y lloras, me pides que me detenga. Allí estaba la muerte. Sales corriendo, presa del miedo y la desesperación, sin rumbo y sin ningún lugar a donde ir, solo quieres escapar de mi. Entonces aparezco allí, este es mi mundo después de todo, tus piernas te fallan y caes al piso, temes a la muerte que yo tanto espero. Te sigo alimentando del odio, la tortura acaba y la luna roja desaparece dejando sentir la lluvia nuevamente.

Caes al piso, enojado, furioso, maldiciendo cada momento que has vuelto a ver. Esta batalla ya no da mas, así que me doy la vuelta, me dispongo a irme.  
Lentamente doy mis pasos alejándome del lugar, esperando que tu también lo hagas. Siento como te levantas, siento como haces sellos en mi espalda, me doy la vuelta, te veo con el Chidori mejorado se ve, tu entrenamiento ha dado frutos. Cierro mis ojos, siento como se acerca, mi anhelada muerte llega por fin.  
Ahora veo como sabe, como se siente. Tu brazo atrevandome de lado a lado desapareciendo la cuchilla que ha de darme de muerte. Sacas tu brazo y me miras atonico, aun sin creerlo. Mis piernas ya no responden, aun quedan unos minutos de vida, he de sufrir un poco, no esperaba menos de mi muerte que ha demorado tantos años.

- ¿Por qué?...- preguntas susurrando  
– Ya no eres débil, ya eres fuerte...- respondo apagadamente  
– Pudiste detenerlo si hubieses querido...-  
- No podía... Llego quien esperaba...-  
- La muerte, ¿no?-  
- Cuídate... Pequeño hermano...-  
- Hermano...-

Siento como todo desaparece de a poco, pero me ha dado para ver como caen unas lagrimas por tu rostro. No puedo creerlo, después de todo lloras por mi muerte, sonrió débilmente, por lo menos me has querido. Ya no tengo mis ojos escarlata que tanto te atemorizaban, esta vez son los ojos con los que te miraba cuando eras pequeño, los ojos de tu hermano mayor que siempre fui. Mis últimos momentos, siento que la lluvia cesa por fin, pero mi rostro sigue mojado con tus lagrimas, siento hacerte sufrir mas pequeño... Ya todo terminara pronto... Mi muerte no te atormentara, no sufrirás mas, no sentirás mas dolor, no tendrás mas odio... Todo eso se va conmigo... Ya no hay nada mas, ya no hay dolor en mi cuerpo, ya no veo nada, todo se volvió oscuro, por fin he muerto, por fin llego ella, que se había demorado tantos años...  
Hasta luego, pequeño hermano menor, hasta luego Sasuke...

Miyu: Bueno, espero que les haya buscado, es un poco trágico pero espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme RR por favor!!

Saludos!!

Miyu Aensland


End file.
